


Tuesday?

by jujubeans



Series: Dear Pathetic Simpleton [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Epistolary, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubeans/pseuds/jujubeans
Summary: Does NOT stand alone. Must be read from the beginning of the series.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Dear Pathetic Simpleton [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637230
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Tuesday?

**Author's Note:**

> Does NOT stand alone. Must be read from the beginning of the series.

Flat 8C  
59 Well Street  
LONDON E9 6QT  
7th July, 2019

Mr Sherlock Holmes  
221b Baker Street  
LONDON NW1 6XE  


Dear Mr Holmes,  


Will Tuesday suit?  


John


End file.
